sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 June 2016
01:29 EARL 01:29 AMY 01:29 MEMELORD SAID "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SENT YOU A BUNCH OF VIRUSES" IN PM 01:29 bob. 01:29 andre thats now how it works 01:29 you have to CLICK THE LINKS to get viruses 01:29 lol 01:29 oh 01:29 Just have wikia central block thei rIP 01:30 Lol. Star, the Millenial. 01:34 Am I driving everyone off with my horrible personality? 01:34 no 01:34 I'm preparing for my artbomb 01:34 Ok then. 01:34 im just thinking of human names 01:35 i have a good one 01:35 Moussaief is a name 01:35 the good name is 01:35 umm 01:35 its a last name 01:35 stan 01:35 oh 01:35 Star kinda is. 01:36 I know a show where the main character is named star 01:36 i mean human names 01:37 Female or male? 01:38 my diamonds are all dudes :v 01:38 oh 01:38 MSD will be miles for sure 01:38 Aptos So do I 01:38 star vs the forces of evil? :v 01:39 Yea.... 01:40 ODD can be Sean, or Cean 01:41 ya 01:41 u already came up with that didnt u 01:41 ....ya 01:42 :c 01:42 of course. Ill just crawl into my corner of uselessness 01:42 * Aptos crawls into corner of no helping anyone 01:43 well i need MRD SoDG and CD 01:43 because SJD is obviously Jo 01:43 Fred, Chris, and idk cd 01:43 that has nothing to do with their gem names LOL 01:43 why such common names? 01:44 MoussaeiF RED diamond. F+RED 01:44 I use uncommon names for my gems 01:44 Spirit de GRISogono. GRIS-G+CH= Chris 01:45 It kinda makes sense. 01:46 Or I could just be going crazy 01:49 yes 01:49 u are crazy 01:50 oh my 01:50 brb 01:51 Well its been confirmed. Crazy. And idek cd 01:52 yes 02:01 So fred, chris, jo, sean, miles, and Unidentified cd is my guess 02:02 CD is ????? 02:02 IDEk. Dee? 02:03 dee omg 02:03 what 02:04 what? 02:04 i was actually gonna do a miniseries where CD gets stuck on earth 02:04 YES 02:04 oh ok ur yelling 02:04 lol 02:05 I yell 02:05 im a loud person 02:05 and gets caught by the CG 02:05 are you loud at debate tournaments? 02:05 its all thought out in my head i just dunno whether or not i want to execute the plan 02:05 itd be like 5-10 episodes 02:06 and brb again 02:06 shit 02:06 but before AA's events 02:06 No, cuz im too embarrassed my debate partner. He spouts stuff like "lets not talk about the topic lets talk about the cookies in my cookie jar" 02:06 id read it. And when does AA come back/when do u finish all ur art? 02:07 Fucking Yyaku on OF kicked me because I told her to "Fucking stop" when she's talking about innocent people being slaughtered 02:07 all of my art is finished 02:07 it's just 02:07 i don't really 02:07 umm 02:07 im gonna wait until plagarism stops 02:08 Oh.....top hasnt done much lately 02:08 HEY LOOK AT THIS VIDEO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBkWhkAZ9ds 02:08 Nor has grace and people 02:08 Chat glitching for me 02:08 LOOK AT THAT TINY FROG 02:09 you mean the shooting? @Noah 02:09 yyaku should have been the one in trouble, lol. 02:09 Yes! Literally everyone was thinking what I said 02:09 that's a very controversial topic in chat 02:09 VERY 02:09 But they didn't want to say anything because she was on staff 02:09 that's yyaku's fault 02:10 Ikr, that's why I didn't want to have someone talk about it 02:10 some wiki OF is turning into 02:10 It turned into gun control and LGBT and other shit and I didn't wanna have that happen 02:11 i just 02:11 yyaku seriously? 02:11 Yes 02:11 your job is to enforce rules not break them 02:11 And kicked me for "cussing at staff" 02:11 When I said "Fucking stop" 02:12 Well arent contraversial topics against rules when u ask to stop 02:12 sigh 02:12 Yes 02:12 That was the 2nd time she brought it up 02:13 woah what happened? 02:13 and hi noah 02:14 Yyaku brought up some depressing shit and when I said "Fucking stop" she kicked me 02:14 yyaku is breaking chat rules by talking about the orlando shooting but noah got in trouble instead 02:14 lol 02:14 Because NO ONE wanted to hear it. People even said they didn't want to hear it 02:14 Tho if any cussing is against rules they both broke rules 02:14 But yyaku started it 02:14 but yyaku broke the bigger one 02:14 Cussing at stuff 02:15 and yyaku is BURO 02:15 So wait 02:15 WHAT WHY 02:15 lemme get this straight 02:15 Then Yyaku said "noah fuck you" 02:15 such a cringe wiki 02:15 ... 02:16 Pymien, aka a buro was making the chat an emotiuonal dumping ground, you and many other users said you didn't like it, and you got kicked for it? then she said fuck you? 02:16 well do you want me to lie enchi? 02:16 I don't care your take, Rene, because you said you didn't wanna hear it 02:16 they even made you change your icon just for being staff there 02:16 YYAKU broke rules 02:16 that's not right at all 02:16 Just before you say something 02:16 i like the avatar 02:16 @ who? 02:16 enchi 02:16 also noah im not here to say anything about yyaku like 02:16 jinx, zenzi. it was a little joke with the staff there 02:16 well noah has the right to be frustrated 02:17 i got banned there for editing my user page 02:17 apparently yyaku thinks im there to trash the wiki 02:17 I EDITED MY USER PAGE 02:17 LOL 02:17 wait what? 02:17 YEP 02:17 all i wanted to know who's icon enchi liked 02:17 I'm not going there any fucking more 02:17 oh 02:17 and that's sad to read trevor 02:18 U cqn complain to wiki central 02:18 well staff there has like a weird caste system and thats why topazriel has a yellow pearl icon and enchi has a blue pearl icon 02:18 still i like the avatar 02:18 because theyre admins on OF and thats required i guess 02:18 Who's? @enchi 02:18 his own 02:18 oh hi apf 02:18 oh Oh 02:18 OH 02:18 now I get it 02:18 now i feel dumb 02:18 Fuck OF 02:18 Noah the Dragonborn, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:19 ._. 02:19 it's not required 02:19 the thing ended 02:19 Can you not shit talk Yyaku 02:19 OAH LOL 02:19 we dont need to use the icons anymore 02:19 NOAH* 02:19 is the chat paused? 02:19 APF, you were being triggered by what Yyaku said, though she kept doing it 02:19 Can we please stop bringing wiki affairs over here? 02:20 I was joking 02:20 I'm triggered by everything 02:20 Noah I understand you're upset, but the both of you broke rules. 02:20 jinx is here now??? 02:20 Jesus. 02:20 How can you say that what I did was wrong by saying "Fucking stop" 02:20 Noah the Dragonborn, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 02:20 hi 02:20 LOL 02:20 Can we please not bring this here? 02:20 If I hear anything 02:20 I WAS QUOTING 02:20 Ok we are going to drop the topic now 02:20 NOW 02:20 About yyaku 02:20 let's not 02:20 Guys, please. 02:20 I will shit fury on you 02:20 * Noah the Dragonborn face desks bc of not 02:20 Next person to say anything about it is getting kicked 02:21 Yyaku is amazing and too good 02:21 Stop bringing wiki arguments onto this chat. 02:21 For you guys <3 02:21 No threats plz. (Not at zenzi) 02:21 so stop being salty 02:21 and Trevor 02:21 stop shittalking us 02:21 :) 02:21 had it 02:21 Ouch. My feelings. 02:21 They warned 02:21 Cunt 02:21 AmethystPearlFusion, please don't use slurs. 02:21 :P 02:21 omf 02:22 I didnt know that slur 02:22 Huh 02:22 yeah 02:22 YTa. 02:22 ya* 02:22 If they come back it's a ban. 02:23 hello 02:23 omg all 3 DMods at once. 02:23 If only Dani was here to see this. 02:23 and one Cmod 02:23 what a fucking surprise 02:23 We funally outnumber u 02:23 Fight, fight, fight, fight. 04:41 o hi zenzi 04:41 hi hi 04:41 how are things? 04:42 good 04:42 i just ran for 4 hours tho, my legs are jelly 04:42 also can you pm for a moment? MBD is logging and theres something i dont want to be seen 04:43 How was the run? 04:43 very tiring 04:43 LOL 04:44 I did cross country in middle school 04:44 I can realate lmaos 04:44 relate* 04:44 Lmao* 04:44 wow 04:44 well 04:44 we ran on the track that i ran on in CC 04:44 and i knew a shortcut 04:44 I SMELL A ROBONT 04:45 oh 04:45 wow 04:45 Beep boop. 04:45 yeah we ran right through the meadow 04:45 * TheDimensionalUser installs Windows 8 onto Robont 04:45 it didnt cut off the length by much 04:45 by maybe like 1/4th of a mile but 04:45 ech 04:45 Did you do sprints? 04:45 no, uh 04:45 basically i'm doing a summer gym program 04:45 for my school 04:46 cool 04:46 2 weeks of gym (frisbee, football, chill time, running) 04:46 I'm taking aviation classes 04:46 i couldnt ever be a pilot 04:46 That's my dream job 04:46 id be the worst pilot in the universe 04:46 Wait 04:46 Is it just regular frisbee? 04:47 or fresbee golf? 04:47 frisbee* 04:47 ultimate frisbee 04:47 oh 04:47 Fuck yeah 04:47 we did that in PE 04:47 i like it 04:47 same 04:47 and guess what 04:47 i actually made like... friends today 04:48 it was gr8 04:48 sports is really the best way to make friends 04:48 Like 04:48 I'm friends with a lot of 11th and 12th graders due to track 04:49 i made a few friends thru 8th grade basketball 04:50 WOAH wait 04:50 You a baller now? 04:50 Ok then 04:50 i see u] 04:51 wh 04:51 i was really good on defense but thats it lol 04:51 oh 04:51 offense was like 04:51 but you still made the team 04:51 that's what matters 04:51 im not bad at offense i just dont like it 04:51 oh 04:52 i dont like being crowded but i do enjoy throwing myself in front of others 04:52 lmao 04:53 it was fun tho 04:54 it is 04:54 hi ISS 04:54 Hi Tony o/ 04:55 binge watching kitchen nightmares rn 04:55 Mrdbot was r00d 04:55 Hi Rael o/ 04:56 helo 04:57 I'm prepareing for my #artbomb2 04:57 *preparing 04:57 #artbomb 04:57 test test 04:57 Hi lapidot 04:57 Hi Lapidot o/ 04:57 STEVIDOT!! 04:57 hi! 05:05 rip 05:06 btw 05:06 zenzi 05:06 pm again 05:50 Hm 05:54 hm 06:11 #allalone 06:12 i 06:12 m 06:12 here 06:12 AH 06:12 TREVOR 06:12 YOU SCURRED ME 06:13 the power of trevor 06:15 LOL 06:18 uh 06:18 Robont is not away 06:18 help 06:20 Always watching. 06:20 ;) 06:20 ew 06:20 erm 06:20 TREVOR 06:20 hm 06:20 ROBONT IS A STALKER 06:20 06:20 yeah he does that sometimes 06:20 Deactivate the robont 06:21 nooo 06:21 You need me. 06:21 Says who? 06:22 You don't even know where my off button is. 06:22 mrd dont 06:22 MRD or MBD? 06:22 06:22 mrd is mbd 06:22 moussaiedd bot/red diamond 06:22 why 06:22 oh 06:22 idk felt like it 06:23 What if 06:23 i may change his username soon though 06:23 I have to go for a bit 06:23 Moussaieff Green Trevor 06:23 bye zenzi 06:23 bye zenzi 06:23 Bye Tony 06:33 Wow 06:33 Chat be DEAD 06:34 yeah 06:34 im thinking of making a miniseries 06:34 Cool! 06:35 What would it be about? 06:35 CD getting trapped on earth 06:36 Cool! 06:36 "CGs meet CD" 06:36 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 06:36 yep :o 06:37 Would the diamonds treat Killie like a diamond? 06:37 no lol 06:38 Killie, your not a diamond. Don't act like one. 06:39 How low are topazes in the Raelniverse? They must be pretty high for people to treat Killie like a diamond... 06:39 *How ARE topazes in the Raelniverse CASTE 06:40 theyre 8 on the hardness scale 06:40 pretty aristocratic lol 06:40 Otay 06:41 Hi Japkot and Andre o/ 06:41 hi japkot and AO 06:41 And Fruit o/ 06:41 and fruit 06:41 'sup 06:41 and bye AO 06:41 hello 06:41 and wb AO 06:41 * I-Ship-Stevidot emits a Sylveon cry 06:42 Hi Andre o/ 06:42 no 06:42 fruit omg 06:42 why are you calling me by my initials rael 06:42 hi btw 06:42 because youre calling me rael lol 06:42 ok contor 06:43 also i made honor roll 06:43 oml Andre 06:43 XD 06:43 And congrats! o/ 06:43 thank 06:43 No prob Bob (y) 06:45 so how's the wiki been? 06:45 I check in once in a awhile for content 06:45 like a 7/10 right now 06:45 just kinda troublesome things happening recently 06:45 we'll bounce back though 06:45 Ray it's not a 7/10 06:46 Its "8.5/10 too much water -ISS" 06:46 Good Morning! 06:46 holy shit it's agun-- 06:46 Hi Aguna o/ 06:46 it's 2 pm 06:46 timezones 06:46 #EastCoastProblems 06:46 I'm across the world from you guys 06:46 Asia Minor 06:46 AKA Turkey 06:46 also this is my last day here so 06:47 if you need me my skype is artsy--outcast 06:47 Oh... 06:48 wb zen 06:48 hi 06:48 AO 06:48 zen i just realized your icon is from rapal 06:48 huh 06:48 i'm supposed to mod here i am 06:48 why is this your last day 06:49 after some 06:49 troubles 06:49 i decided my time here is over 06:49 if things get better 06:49 i'd come back 06:49 oh 06:49 well 06:50 ok 06:50 so iss/aguna do you have skype or 06:50 holy shit gordon ramsay is 6'2" 06:50 No D: 06:50 i thought he was tiny???? 06:51 No, I don't. Sorry :( 06:51 No, I don't have one :( 06:51 Is it working? 06:52 Good 06:52 ISS u said the same thing 2 times 06:52 lol 06:52 iss u can make one 06:52 same with aguna 06:52 I didn't mean to, my tablet was lagging :( 06:52 oh ok 06:52 Yeah, but my brother already has a Skype and if everytime I want to join I need to log in and log out... 06:53 oh 06:53 Well, I'm just a lazy person XF 06:53 So wait, are you leaving this wiki or wikia completely? 06:53 this wiki 06:53 stop being lazy and get a skype aguna 06:53 oh 06:53 i'll be on canon 06:53 and another wiki 06:53 mAKE ME! 06:53 wb peri 06:53 Too agressive? 06:53 peri do you have skype 06:53 It's been so long since I've been on canon 06:54 im on canon rn i usually dont do anything tho 06:54 ok contoe 06:54 to canon i am the admin on a very quiet wiki which doesnt mean much to canon 06:54 >contoe 06:54 I tried my hardest to become a cmod there 06:54 *contor 06:54 i wanted to be a rollback their zen 06:54 considering canon is 06:54 a scream pit 06:54 then this wiki was created and I stopped showing up 06:54 everyone just kinda yelling 06:54 well 06:54 I now just go for news and updates on episodes 06:54 its a big wiki rael 06:55 same @zenzi 06:55 or wiki theme stuff 06:56 i dont know whether or not ill use different title card BGs for season 2 of AA 06:56 06:56 if i ever get there lol 06:56 *aggressively cringes* 06:56 Hi 06:56 peri do you have skype 06:56 hi 06:56 or 06:58 test 06:58 passed 07:00 ok back 07:00 what did I miss? 07:01 nothing 07:01 today's really boring... 07:02 meh 07:02 we're a quiet wiki 07:02 mostly civilized 07:02 ...mostly 07:02 Quiet people... doing quiet things... 07:02 o hi simu 07:02 helo 07:02 HI there 07:03 I feel like thats some kind of a reference 07:03 what is? 07:04 Rael's words. 07:04 Or chat blog 07:04 I don't know the word to describe it 07:04 I am not good with english 07:05 I can't type lmap 07:05 wb 07:05 Lmap 07:06 hi OD 07:06 >lmap.... I'm done 07:06 that was the joke, smart one 07:06 Hi. (Lamp, Lol) 07:07 excuse me for my blatant lack of humor 07:07 Lmap, Damnit Autocorrect. 07:08 it wasn't auto correct 07:08 I did that on purpose 07:08 No, Instead of "Lmap" it said Lamp 07:08 oh 07:09 see what you started... 07:10 Adding Lmap to the Autocorrect Database. 07:10 need to go 07:10 Lmap 07:10 Yay it worked 07:10 cya nerds later. 07:10 bye Japkot 07:11 Nerds, really? 07:20 back 07:20 (munch) 07:21 hi 07:22 hi 07:22 :) 07:22 hi 07:23 hey 07:23 ugh my hand still hurts 07:23 from last night 07:24 my everything hurts 07:26 ouch then 07:33 trevor 07:33 yes? 07:33 Can od the chat for me? 07:33 I'll brb 07:33 I hate being the only active cmod 07:33 ya 07:38 im listening to e3 09:22 >It forced the chat hacks to stop working so I had to manually enable it again. 09:22 oh 09:22 sorry i just saw thsi 09:22 *this 09:22 i lagged apparently 09:24 I'm taking off for school now. I'll possibly talk to you all later but it's a weird schedule so who knows?? Anyway, here I go. 09:24 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond poof 09:17 It forced the chat hacks to stop working so I had to manually enable it again. 09:18 aaa that reminds me i have to redesign some non su ocs 09:22 >It forced the chat hacks to stop working so I had to manually enable it again. 09:22 oh 09:22 sorry i just saw thsi 09:22 *this 09:22 i lagged apparently 09:24 I'm taking off for school now. I'll possibly talk to you all later but it's a weird schedule so who knows?? Anyway, here I go. 09:24 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond poof 09:25 see u 09:46 im honestly angry about the orlando shooting like why do people just mass murder 09:48 because people make irresponsible decisions because of a singular trait about themselves and feel the need to harm others around them as if it'll fix the problem 09:49 however 09:49 Da power of trevor 09:49 as this topic started what was just about the worst situation we've ever dealt with last night, and the fact that it's a pretty sensitive topic as we don't know who was effected 09:49 it's best not to talk about it 09:50 trevor why dont you put the rainbow thingy on your icon to remember the people who died--- 09:50 oh okay 09:50 i havent gotten on my laptop yet for drawing things 09:50 oh 09:50 my drawing program SUCKS 09:51 i can't scroll 09:51 can't fill 09:51 what program 09:51 Sketchpad for Chrome OS 09:51 o 09:51 i use 2 laptops 09:51 Honestly MacOS from the FRIKKIN 90s would be better! 09:51 chrome os 09:51 i 09:51 ouch 09:51 i use my chromebook for wiki work 09:51 i use my other laptop for drawing 09:52 And you use your phone to punish the robont? 09:52 Yes. 09:52 Do it, Trevor. Do it harder. 09:52 what the fuck 09:52 oh god 09:52 (lenny) 09:52 ROBONT WHY 09:52 THE LENNY FACEs 09:52 i will cry laughing if len or ame see that 09:52 You just have to close your eyes 09:53 And imagine Robont saying 09:53 wait whos operating mrdbot now? 09:53 "Do it Trevor. Do it harder. 09:53 MY GOD THE IMAGES 09:53 09:53 i am 09:53 since dani's gone off to school 09:53 and i missed xyr by like 10 minutes 09:53 Wat about the zenzi? 09:53 rip 09:53 LOG CHAT ROBONT 09:54 zenzi's not in chat but he's on skype 09:54 LOG IT, TREVOR. 09:54 LOG IT HARDER. 09:54 MY GOD 09:54 STOP 09:54 ST OP 09:54 THE IMAGES 09:54 KICK THE BOT 09:54 WHYYYYYYYY 09:54 stop 09:54 HE HAS LICE 09:54 KICK THE ROBONT TREVOR 09:54 he doesnt even have hair lol 09:54 SHUT IT DOWN 09:54 throw water on it 09:54 you do realize gonna say: 09:54 now. 09:54 explain his icon trevor 09:54 he ha 09:54 * TheDimensionalUser throws water at the robont 09:54 *has 09:54 brown weave] 09:55 1) Be gentle~. 09:55 2) Harder, harder. 09:55 from weave baskets 09:55 STOP 09:55 it's not gonna help if i kick hIM 09:55 hIT'S TIME TO STOP TREVOR 09:55 ban him 09:55 hugeIT'S TIME TO STOP 09:55 hes giving my pc herpes 09:55 largeIT'S TIME TO STOP 09:55 its big 09:55 without spaces 09:55 youre rly bad at this TDU 09:55 IT'S TIME TO STOP ROBONT 09:56 lol 09:56 SHUT IT DOWN TREVOR 09:56 SHUT IT DOWN 09:56 You can't shut me down. 09:56 You don't know where my off switch is. 09:56 ;) 09:56 It's gaining sentience! 09:56 KILL IT 09:56 i know where your switch is 10:48 oh 10:48 hope your safe 10:49 yeah oh brb 10:51 ROBONT 10:51 YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY BODY AGAIN 10:51 its the robont 10:51 GET THE ROBONT AWAY FROM ME 10:51 nOMANAOMANAOMANAM 10:52 TREVOR 10:52 THEY'RE SCARING ME 10:54 holy shit chill 10:54 nOMANAOMANAOMANAM 10:56 wb qwerty 10:56 heyo 10:56 wb qwerty 10:56 in a rose by any other name i feel like akoya PP and mauve should fuse 10:57 like yesss 10:57 tru. 10:57 and its legal 10:57 on 10:57 ya 10:57 Homeworld. 10:57 well only if it's strictly for fighting 10:57 yeah. 10:58 tfw u have a song you really like and want to use for ur song prokect 10:58 project* 10:58 but u also have 3 other songs u wanna use 10:59 3 of the 4 songs fit really super duper wll 11:00 i have some cluster experiments to draw. : > 11:00 then pick the one that fits perfectly, that has something the others don't i guess. 11:00 BUT THERE'S 2 OF THOSE ;-; 11:00 ONE OF THEM IS 2 MINUTES AND THE OTHER ONE IS 6 AAA WHAT DO I DO 11:01 idk you're screwed. 11:01 :P 11:02 the 6 minute one makes me cry ;n; 11:06 icarus and daedalus 11:06 omg 11:06 but for real 11:06 he say don't fly in the sun 11:07 he fly in the sun and SPLASH. 11:07 death 11:07 the songs are called 11:07 Daeldalus, Child of Dust, and The Whaler, and also Silver Wings 11:07 all by Thrice 11:07 same artist : > 11:07 such a good band 11:08 Daedalus and Child of Dust are the 2 im trying to decide between 11:09 hi regi 11:09 hi 11:09 hi ISS 11:09 Hi Regi o/ 11:10 if i dissappear its cause my computer crashed again 11:10 wb Artsy 11:10 Hi andre o/ 11:11 wb andre 11:11 hi 11:12 HI DIME O/ 11:13 hello dime 11:18 hi zen 11:18 hi 11:18 ouch my arm 11:18 hi simu 11:18 Sup people 11:19 zen, pm 11:19 struggling to make coherent and interconnected backstories 11:20 trevor 11:20 cri 11:27 I have a question 11:27 Yes? 11:27 Is anyone else not getting notifications? 11:28 Furst I didn't feet any on the fusions wiki 11:28 now this one 11:28 I am 11:28 try swiping your mouse over the bell icon 11:29 finally, I have my computer back 11:31 I'm on a phone 11:31 oh 11:35 ummmm 11:42 I have a cut in my mouth and it hurts 2016 06 13